Come Out & Play
by Kaemiri
Summary: This deals with Sam meeting  painfully/scarily  many of the Aerialbots and Seekers. I'm doing a different pairing for each chapter. Sam gets to know the Aerialbots better. More in depth information inside. Please R&R. Thanks. Please enjoy. Feedback liked.


You know I'm starting to think I'm going on a story updating insanity streak. O_O oh well. So anyways I give you "Come out & Play…" which deals with Sam (poor Sam) sometimes painfully/scarily meeting many of the Autobot aerialbots and Decepticon seekers. I'm doing a different pairing in each chapter. Please R&R and give me any ideas (can be slashy or fluffy). I'm really excited to do this :D

Here are the pairings and a little background/sneak peak for each one. (Does not have to be in this order)

1. Starscream and Sam never got along (I wonder why) until Sam had something the seeker wanted…Sam had…

2. Thundercracker and Sam meet in the most unconventional way…Kites

3. Skywarp accidently warps into Sam and Bumblebee while fleeing from Starscream…what happens? Chaos.

4. Dirge and Sam….hmmmmm well

5. Sunstorm and Sam *BOOM* *PUNCH* *POW* *BAKOOOONNNNNNN!*…..yeah about that.

6. Thrust and Ramjet meet Sam when Megatron orders them to capture the boy what happens when the Aerialbots suddenly appear?

7. Sam gets cornered by Ravage at the top of the lookout while staying with his parents for Christmas, Will Silverbolt save our favorite little human or will his fear of heights stop him? (connected to #6)

8. Sam runs into Skydive at the base and wonders why he is avoiding him. (spinoff of #6)

9. Sam finds out why Fireflight is usually supervised. (connected to #8)

10. When Sam and Mikeala get into a fight over the Autobots Sam realizes that Air Raid was right. (Connected to #8)

11. Sam and Slingshot have a heart to spark over his attitude and insecurities. (connected to the G1 universe)

12. Epilogue

I have started on these in the past week as well as started my new fanfiction story Love in Reverse featuring the Twins (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe) and Sam (It may have slash I don't know depends on you guys). Also I will tweak these stories if asked, depending upon the want/need.

For those of you who don't who Sunstorm is SHAME ON YOU, he is my favorite Decepticon. As you can guess he is yellow (and white, orange, red, and black.) He has a tragic story basically he is a clone of Starscream but when he was being created Shockwave experimented with his body infusing him with fusions reactors. Somehow he survived the massive power but went slightly insane due to a massive data surge. So he transformed the data into its simplest form also making his thinking "simple." He isn't stupid if that is what you are thinking. SO anyways to make a long story short he is betrayed and used as a power source. Starscream then throws him into some like I don't know the correct term but very spiked energon liquid. In which Sunstorm begins to deteriorate from the inside out. Jetfire throws him into space where he explodes! (TT^TT so sad) But as you can guess I am ignoring this depressing outcome in Sunstorms life. So for this fic Sunstorm is simple minded but he doesn't ever get betrayed or blown to pieces…TT^TT so there is a little bit of background for you.

I know that maybe Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet aren't as well-known as many of the other seekers/aerialbots so here is a little background on them. Dirge was described as a mournful, silent warrior reliant on - and consumed by - fear. While an expert at inflicting fear on others, Dirge was also prone to succumbing to fear. Dirge's effectiveness evaporated under situations where Dirge felt he was not in control. Dirge has the ability to induce fear in other robots through his engines. The engines apparently emitted certain frequencies that caused disorientation and provoked fear in the Transformers' equivalent of the central nervous system. (Wikipedia)

Thrust's personality is that of a braggart who tries to psyche out his opponents with the roar of his engines, but is in fact a coward when it comes to actual battle. (Wikipedia) He has appeared in many of the Transformers shows. He is usually used for advice and has been shown as a mech that trusts his processor more than his spark. He also usually tries to avoid battle and getting hurt. He only wants to do things that benefit himself, kind of like Starscream. So basically he is a coward and a creep.

Ramjet is an impulsive but brave warrior who enjoys crashing into objects and enemies. He carries two cluster bombs and two automatic machine guns. Not given much to thinking before acting, Ramjet often crashes into neutral objects, thus collecting new enemies. These crashes often took their toll on Ramjet's body by causing internal damage. (Wikipedia) So he is basically a dolt and gets into trouble a lot with his fellow "coneheads"

So there is a little info on some of the lesser known seekers unless some of you have seen G1 or the comics. Anyways I'm excited for this story to take off and I hope that you will join me in this interesting journey. Please Review or PM me any questions, critics, wants/needs, and likes for this. I like to hear all feedback that any of you may have. Also I almost forgot that these stories can be oneshots or may be two to possibly three parts long depending if I think it needs to be extended or you readers do.

So with all of that out of the way the real 1st chapter will be up in the next couple of days. I'll try to update this once to twice a week depending on how busy I am. Unfortunately school is starting soon for me so if I don't update one week it's probably because of homework

Tata :3

P.s. You can find this information on the transformers on Wikipedia (that's where I got the majority of it) if you wish to find out more about any of the characters that you don't have a good knowledge of. I am open to doing more pairings that don't have to have the seekers as the main characters if people really want more added.


End file.
